


Taxi

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-AU with John as taxi driver and Rodney as scientist on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxi

John could only wonder how his life had gone so horribly wrong. He was spending his 40th birthday in a taxi that didn't even belong to him, chauffeuring an obnoxious astrophysicist, who told him how to drive, to go this way or that, and who was, on top of it all, paranoid, talking about _them_ being after him.

He might have enjoyed if the man wouldn't insult him every other sentence, and he didn't dare to actually speed through the streets. He got into enough trouble for that as it was.

Then suddenly the paranoia of the guy turned out to be not quite that when more and more black cars seemed to follow them as they moved to lonelier roads out of the city.

"They are going to kill us!" the man screeched behind him.

John wanted to ask when they'd become an us, but instead he took a chance and dove into a side-road that appeared after he took a corner.

"Are you insane! If they follow us, we'll be stuck!"

John took a sharp turn off the road over the slightly elevated ground and into the ditch beyond. He hadn't really liked his job anyway.

"We are dead. Why couldn't I have found an insane driver like everyone else, instead I get a moron with death wish."

John turned around and put his hand on his guests mouth. The blue eyes widened, and he could feel the mouth opening in protest, but a look of John kept him still.

They heard the cars rushing by the main road, then one turned into their side-road. It went on without stopping.

John carefully removed his hand.

"He might come back," the man said, quietly for once.

John nodded in agreement and rolled down the window on his door and slipped out.

His passenger stared at him then at his own window, clearly not too thrilled about climbing out there. But the way the car lay, there was no other way. Climbing out the top wouldn't really be easier.

The man rolled down the window and pushed the briefcase, which he'd clutched to his chest all the time, at John. John took that as a sign that finally he was trusted.

He put the case between his legs and helped the man out of the car, who struggled and eventually ended up on top of John, panting.

John still had his hand on his arm and moved a bit lower to the man's ass, and the face above him flushed, but not a word of protest came out of his crooked mouth.

Maybe it wasn't going to be such a bad birthday after all.


End file.
